<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Predator's Melody by Ulrich362</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523955">Predator's Melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362'>Ulrich362</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc-V Romance [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulrich362/pseuds/Ulrich362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two individuals that would have never considered ending up together, but fate has a strange way of working and it felt these two would make each other happy. All it takes is a simple song to start a brand new connection between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiiragi Yuzu/Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arc-V Romance [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Predator's Melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Predator’s Melody</p>
<p>By Ulrich362</p>
<p>(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters.  All rights go to their respective owners.)</p>
<p>The music died down as Serena placed the microphone back in its stand and went back over to sit with the others as they smiled.</p>
<p>“Not bad Serena, that was really good.” Yugo complimented.</p>
<p>“He’s right, you did a great job.” Rin agreed causing Serena to smile.</p>
<p>“Thanks you guys, this was a great idea to get everyone together and even if some of us aren’t quite as good as others…” Serena started as everyone turned to Yugo who just rubbed the back of his head and chuckled slightly.  “It’s still great to just relax and spend some quality time together.”</p>
<p>“You’re right about that.” Yuya smiled before turning to Yuri.  “Looks like you’re the last one to go.”</p>
<p>Yuri just stared at Yuya in annoyance only to glance around and notice everyone was smiling at him before he sighed in defeat.</p>
<p>“Oh fine, you people really aren’t going to let this one go.” Yuri relented before going up to the microphone and looking through the list of songs before just picking one at random and beginning to sing.</p>
<p>As Yuri was singing the others just stared in shock before exchanging glances of surprise.</p>
<p>‘Yuri, he’s fantastic.’ Yuzu thought in amazement.  “Wow, that’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean, who would have ever guessed that Yuri’s hidden talent would be singing.” Yuto agreed.  “He might be the best one of us all.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, he’s absolutely incredible.” Ruri mentioned.  “I wouldn’t mind an encore performance.”</p>
<p>Rin and Yugo just nodded in agreement while Yuya smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, what do you guys think?  Should we request one?” Yuya inquired as everyone except Yuzu started talking about Yuri singing another song only for him to finish singing and put the microphone away and walk back to the group.</p>
<p>“Yuri, that was amazing.” Yuzu told him.  “You’re a really incredible singer.”</p>
<p>“Well it isn’t that hard to be better than Fusion-kun.” Yuri smirked before turning away only for Yuzu to see a faint blush on his cheeks at her compliment.  “You were pretty good yourself.”</p>
<p>“Hey Yuzu, what do you think?” Rin inquired.  “If you had to sing a duet right now who would you sing with?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Yuzu asked before noticing everyone was looking at her and waiting for her answer.  “Oh that’s easy, it would obviously be Yu…”</p>
<p>“Yu…ya right?” Yugo guessed.  “I mean, that’s pretty obvious but…”</p>
<p>“Yuri.” Yuzu decided shocking everyone.  “I mean, I can sing with Yuya whenever I want and to be honest after hearing that I’d definitely want to try a duet with Yuri.”</p>
<p>Yuri just looked at Yuzu in surprise before glancing to the side to hide a subtle blush on his cheeks.  “Oh very well, if you insist I suppose one more wouldn’t hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>As he said that Yuri offered Yuzu his hand and the two of them walked back up to the stage.</p>
<p>‘What’s wrong with me, singing shouldn’t be this big a deal so why am I so nervous all of a sudden?’ Yuri thought.  ‘Are her compliments really getting to me that much?’</p>
<p>As Yuri was thinking that Yuzu was looking through the list of songs before stopping at one and blushing.</p>
<p>“What do you think about this one Yuri?” Yuzu asked as Yuri glanced over and noticed she had chosen a romantic duet.</p>
<p>“That’s fine, it should work decently well.” Yuri answered with a faint blush before the two of them started singing together.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Yuri, are you listening to me?” Serena asked again only for him to just blink and turn to her.  “You’re really spacing out a lot, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, just wondering how I ever managed to let you all talk me into that.” Yuri answered before looking down.  ‘I need to talk to the Professor, today has been unusual to say the least.’</p>
<p>“That’s not it, there’s definitely something on your mind Yuri.” Serena told him.  “You’ve been spacing out ever since you sang with Yuzu and…”</p>
<p>Yuri turned to Serena and noticed a faint smirk on her face.  “What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“Yuri, I think I’m going to ask the Professor if we can head to the Standard Dimension for a few days.” Serena smiled mischievously.  “I think we can spend time with Yuya and Yuzu.”</p>
<p>At the mention of Yuzu’s name Yuri blushed slightly before shaking his head and looking at Serena in annoyance.  “We just saw them.”</p>
<p>“True, I meant just the four of us though.” Serena clarified.</p>
<p>Yuri just blushed again at the thought before turning away.  “Oh well I suppose it couldn’t hurt.”</p>
<p>Serena smiled at that as the two of them walked back into Duel Academy.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“That was really surprising, wasn’t it Yuzu?” Yuya asked only to notice her staring off into space.  “Hey Yuzu, are you alright?”</p>
<p>‘Singing with Yuri was amazing, but… is that even possible?  I mean he kidnapped Rin and Ruri and wouldn’t it make more sense for him and Serena to… Then again I felt my heart flutter when I heard him sing and during our duet I felt even happier, I need to talk to him again but what kind of excuse could I come up with?’ Yuzu thought.</p>
<p>“Yuzu, hey are you ok?” Yuya inquired causing her to blink and turn to him.</p>
<p>“Oh Yuya.” Yuzu mentioned.  “Sorry I was just thinking about something, what did you say?”</p>
<p>“I was just saying how surprising it was that Yuri could sing so well.” Yuya repeated.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah it was really surprising.  I guess everyone has a hidden talent and his happens to be singing.” Yuzu agreed.  ‘I’ll try and come up with a reason to see him again, it might have just been the moment and the song I picked.  I mean, I’m not really falling in love with Yuri am I?’</p>
<p>“You can say that again, Yugo’s definitely isn’t singing though.” Yuya laughed causing Yuzu to smile.</p>
<p>“That’s true.” Yuzu agreed.  “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow Yuya.”</p>
<p>“Alright, good night Yuzu.” Yuya smiled.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Professor, do you have a few minutes?” Serena inquired calmly as she walked up to his desk.</p>
<p>“Serena, I have a few minutes is there something you wanted to discuss?” the Professoer asked before meeting her eyes.  “Is it by any chance related to what I did, because if so I truly apologize for my actions.”</p>
<p>Serena closed her eyes as the memories of the Professor attempting to merge her with her counterparts entered her brain but she shook that painful memory away before opening her eyes again.  “Actually, I was wondering if for the next few days it would be alright for Yuri and me to go the Standard Dimension.”</p>
<p>“Standard, is there any particular reason why you would want to go there with Yuri?” the Professor inquired curiously.</p>
<p>“I just thought it could do us both some good to spend some time in the other Dimensions and why not start with Standard.” Serena answered.  “Plus in the worst-case scenario it was Yuya who finally defeated Yuri.”</p>
<p>The Professor nodded at that recalling their last match.  “You have a point, and I don’t see any reason you two can’t go to the Standard Dimension.  I do have one small request if you do however.”</p>
<p>“A request?” Serena asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, just give Yusho Sakaki my regards if you happen to see him.” the Professor smiled.</p>
<p>Serena smiled hearing that and nodded before walking out to tell Yuri they could head to Standard only to almost immediately bump into him.</p>
<p>“Serena, what are you doing?” Yuri inquired only for Serena to smile seeing him.  ‘Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?’</p>
<p>“I was just speaking with the Professor and he’s willing to let us go to Standard and visit Yuya and Yuzu.” Serena answered.</p>
<p>Yuri’s eyes widened at that and he felt himself blushing at Yuzu’s name only to try and hide it by looking at Serena in annoyance.  “Very funny, we sing one song and now you’re automatically assuming this will develop?”</p>
<p>“You said it, I just thought it would be nice to see them again.” Serena mentioned before walking off with a grin as Yuri stood there in shock.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Yuya and Yuzu were in a small park sitting and talking about a few things when Yuzu suddenly froze.</p>
<p>“Huh, Yuzu are you ok?” Yuya asked before turning to see Serena and a reluctant Yuri approaching them.  “Oh, hey you guys what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Ask Serena, it was her idea not mine.” Yuri answered.  “I suppose as long as I am here though I suppose as long as I’m here what do you say to another duel Yuya?”</p>
<p>“Huh, a duel?” Yuya asked in surprise before smiling.  “Sure, that sounds…”</p>
<p>“Wait a second, if you two don’t mind I’d like to have an actual match with Yuya first.” Serena interjected.  “We’ve never actually dueled.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t, I thought I heard that you did duel him before.” Yuri pointed out only for Serena to shake her head.</p>
<p>“Technically, but I was brainwashed and using those Parasite cards.” Serena mentioned.  “I’ve never dueled Yuya using my Lunalight deck, you don’t mind if I borrow him for a bit do you Yuzu?”</p>
<p>“Huh, oh sure that’s fine.” Yuzu answered before Serena and Yuya walked off leaving her alone with Yuri.  ‘Ok, this would have been a lot more intimidating before but now it just feels awkward.’</p>
<p>“Hello again Yuzu.” Yuri mentioned breaking the silence.  “You do realize what she’s up to don’t you?”</p>
<p>Yuzu blinked in confusion, ‘Up to, what would Serena be up to?  It’s true that she never dueled Yuya and seeing her friends was alwa…’</p>
<p>Yuri sighed as the realization danced across Yuzu’s face and she turned red at the thought.  “Exactly.  Apparently, she’s under that impression and I have no idea how to change her mind.”</p>
<p>“That’s, I mean singing with you was incredible and I would love to do it again some time but I don’t…” Yuzu started before closing her eyes.  “Yuri, this doesn’t make any sense.  I mean we barely even know each other.”</p>
<p>Yuri opened his mouth to refute that but paused, it was true apart from their less than pleasant interactions in the past they really didn’t know that much about each other.</p>
<p>“You actually have a point; well you have the advantage of knowing I can sing so I suppose it’s your turn next?” Yuri smirked causing Yuzu to laugh.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess it is.” Yuzu smiled.  “Well I found about your hidden talent so I guess I can admit to mine, well it’s not so much a talent as something I want to learn how to do.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and what’s that?” Yuri inquired.</p>
<p>Yuzu blushed slightly before turning to Yuri.  “Gardening, well mostly flowers but I’d like to learn how to grow them and take care of them someday.”</p>
<p>Yuri’s eyes widened in shock hearing that.  ‘Yuzu wants to garden, that’s… Of all the possible things, she could have said it’s one of the things I’m an expert at?’</p>
<p>“Yuri, is something wrong?” Yuzu asked noticing him staring at her in shock as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks.</p>
<p>“Huh, oh no it’s nothing.  Gardening huh?” Yuri asked as Yuzu nodded in confirmation.  “Well it looks like Serena was on the right track, that’s actually something I’m fairly good at.”</p>
<p>Yuzu turned bright red hearing that, was Yuri suggesting…  “Yuri, do you mean you’d be willing to help teach me?”</p>
<p>“I could spare some time I suppose.” Yuri answered before an explosion drew their attention as the two of them turned to see Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon shatter as Yuya lost the last of his life points.  “Huh, I guess even Yuya can lose.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Yuzu agreed.  “Actually he’s lost a few times, maybe I can tell you about the times I’ve beaten him sometime.”</p>
<p>“That would be interesting to hear.” Yuri smirked only to blush slightly when he noticed Yuzu smiling.</p>
<p>“So I guess it’s your turn to duel Yuya now Yuti?” Serena inquired while walking up to them.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Yuri asked in confusion before his eyes widened slightly.  “Oh right, yeah it’s my turn to beat Yuya.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be too sure about that Yuri, I have a few monsters you haven’t seen.” Yuya smiled.</p>
<p>“You don’t have Clear Wing Synchro Dragon or Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, that by default means I have the advantage in this duel.” Yuri pointed out before the two of them walked off to start their own duel.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>A few days, that was how long Yuri and Serena had spent in the Standard Dimension and they had been spending a lot of time with Yuya and Yuzu.</p>
<p>“So you guys are heading back to the Fusion Dimension?” Yuzu inquired.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was nice to spend some time with you guys and everyone else but it’s about time we head back.” Serena answered.</p>
<p>“Of course if you two want to stop by the Fusion Dimension I’m fairly certain it’ll be less hostile than last time.” Yuri mentioned with a smirk.  “I’m sure there are quite a few people who wouldn’t mind seeing you again Yuya.”</p>
<p>Yuya just laughed at that before smiling.  “Well it was great to see you guys, and maybe we will stop by some time.”</p>
<p>“That sounds good to us.” Serena smiled.</p>
<p>With those words Yuri and Serena walked off back to the Fusion Dimension.</p>
<p>“That was a pretty nice surprise right Yuzu?” Yuya asked only to turn and see Yuzu staring off in the direction they went.  “Hey, are you alright?”</p>
<p>Yuzu blinked hearing Yuya’s voice and turned to look at him.  “I’m sorry, what did you say Yuya?”</p>
<p>“I said it was a nice surprise to see them, are you sure you’re ok?” Yuya inquired.  “You’ve been spacing out a lot recently.”</p>
<p>“I have?  Sorry there’s just been something on my mind and it’s kind of distracting.” Yuzu answered.  ‘I don’t know how, but I think I really am falling for Yuri.  Maybe the next time I see him I… should I?’</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it Yuzu?” Yuya asked.  “If you need someone to talk to I’m right here.”</p>
<p>Yuzu smiled hearing that.  “Thanks Yuya, but I think this is something I’ll have to handle on my own.”</p>
<p>“Well if you’re sure Yuzu.” Yuya relented.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“See you Yuya.” Yuzu replied calmly before looking at her duel disc.  ‘I need to talk to him, just the two of us.’</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“I think you know what I’m going to say Yuri.” Serena smiled.</p>
<p>Yuri turned and looked at Serena only to sigh in defeat.  “You’re going to say something about me and Yuzu aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Is it that hard to accept that you might actually like her?” Serena asked.  “I don’t think I would have expected it either but you two really seem happy just talking.”</p>
<p>Yuri just closed his eyes, it was true he did enjoy talking with Yuzu and now that he wasn’t chasing her down for the Professor they did have several enjoyable conversations.  “I suppose you have a point, but that doesn’t mean I have any feelings for Yuzu.”</p>
<p>“Yuri…” Serena started before sighing.  “What would you do if the next time we all met up Yuzu told you that she felt like she was falling in love with you?”</p>
<p>Yuri froze as Serena suggested that and his eyes widened in shock.  ‘Yuzu falling in love with me, wouldn’t it be Yuya?  No way, that’s not possible but then again… singing with her was incredible and the fact that of all things she would want to learn it would be something I’m that skilled at.’</p>
<p>Serena just smiled as she saw Yuri’s reaction to her suggestion.  “I rest my case, if it means anything I think it’s sweet.”</p>
<p>“I…” Yuri started before swallowing nervously as a blush appeared on his face.  “You can’t really be thinking that…”</p>
<p>Suddenly Yuri’s duel disc started beeping informing him someone wanted to talk to him.</p>
<p>“Yuri, do you have a minute?” Yuzu’s voice inquired as Serena just smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do.  What’s on your mind, didn’t we just…” Yuri started.</p>
<p>“Well, actually about that.  I wanted to ask if…” Yuzu’s voice started as Yuri felt his face redden.  “Wait Serena’s right there isn’t she, never mind I’ll talk to you later.”</p>
<p>“Yuzu wait.” Yuri mentioned quickly before glancing at Serena who nodded.  “Serena actually went ahead, what did you want to say?”</p>
<p>Yuzu was quiet for a few moments during which Yuri felt his nerves start to race.</p>
<p>“Yuri… I really enjoyed talking with you the past few days and well… I think that I might…” Yuzu’s voice began as Yuri’s eyes widened and he turned to Serena who shook her head.</p>
<p>“Yuzu, are you… I mean are you trying to say that you’re… Do you think you’re in love with me?” Yuri inquired anxiously.  ‘Do I want her to say no, that she just enjoyed spending time with me and Serena or…’</p>
<p>“I, I think so.” Yuzu’s voice answered after a few minutes of silence.  “I mean singing with you was incredible and unlike before just sitting and talking with you was amazing.  You probably don’t feel the same way but I thought I should at least…”</p>
<p>“Actually… I do.” Yuri admitted.  “I wouldn’t have expected it but I really do enjoy spending time with you, but well I think if it is true then we should… I don’t know I’ve never had so much as a friend so I don’t know what to say about this.”</p>
<p>“Yuri…” Yuzu’s voice gasped in surprise.  “I’ve never actually felt this way either, but if both of us feel the same way then… Do you want to have dinner sometime?”</p>
<p>Yuri felt his face turn bright red at the implications.  “That actually sounds nice, we should figure out the details soon.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  Goodbye Yuri.” Yuzu’s voice replied and Yuri turned to Serena.</p>
<p>“Well?” Yuri inquired.  “Don’t you have any comments about that?”</p>
<p>Serena just smiled but shook her head.  “No, I don’t have anything to say.  Well, I hope things work out for you two but that’s really it.”</p>
<p>Yuri looked at Serena in disbelief before closing his eyes.  “Well, thanks.  I appreciate that Serena.”</p>
<p> “You’re welcome.” Serena smiled.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>It had been a few days since Yuzu had suggested going out for dinner with Yuri and the two of them had finally decided to try to go out on an unofficial date and see where things went.</p>
<p>“I heard this place is pretty good.” Yuri noted as he opened the door to the small restaurant in the Fusion Dimension.</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear, um…” Yuzu started awkwardly.  “So should we go inside?”</p>
<p>Yuri blinked a bit before nodding.  “Yeah, that’s probably a good start.”</p>
<p>The two of them nervously walked in and asked for their table and tried to avoid the awkwardness of their situation.</p>
<p>Eventually Yuzu just took a deep breath.  “Yuri, we can’t just sit here and not talk the entire time.”</p>
<p>Yuri blushed slightly knowing Yuzu had a point.  “Well we don’t really have anything to talk about.  I mean…”</p>
<p>“Actually there are two things we can talk about.” Yuzu reminded him causing Yuri to smile.</p>
<p>“You mean singing and gardening, I suppose you have a point.” Yuri smiled softly.  “How is it going by the way?”</p>
<p>Yuzu smiled, Yuri had been giving her some gardening advice ever since they admitted to liking each other and she’d started a small garden in the back of her house.  “It’s actually going really well, your suggestions helped a lot Yuri.”</p>
<p>Yuri blushed at that compliment.  “That’s good, but advice can only do so much Yuzu.  If the garden is developing well it’s because you’re skilled at it.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but your advice really helped a lot.” Yuzu smiled before blushing.  “Actually…”</p>
<p>As Yuzu started a young man walked up to them.  “May I take the young couple’s order?”</p>
<p>Yuri and Yuzu both blushed before placing their orders and the young man walked off.</p>
<p>“Anyway… you were saying Yuzu?” Yuri inquired.</p>
<p>“Oh, right.” Yuzu mentioned.  “I was wondering, if you felt like it we could maybe sing together again?  I really liked singing with you, it was…”</p>
<p>“Actually, that sounds like it might be nice.” Yuri smiled.  “Did you have a specific time in mind?”</p>
<p>Yuzu blushed.  “Actually, I was thinking of letting everyone know at the same time.  You’re really nice, and I wouldn’t mind letting everybody know that we were dating.”</p>
<p>Yuri’s eyes widened and he blushed too.  “Wait, you mean you consider us to be a real couple?  After everything that I did?”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s true.” Yuzu admitted.  “You did kidnap Rin and Ruri, and you tried to kidnap me but that was during the Dimensional War and ever since it ended you’ve been really kind and I like spending time with you.”</p>
<p>“Yuzu… that’s, I feel the same way.” Yuri admitted before blushing.  “So… when you said letting everyone know that we’re actually dating and singing together at the same time you meant…”</p>
<p>Yuzu blushed but nodded.  “Singing in front of everyone together.”</p>
<p>Yuri just stared at Yuzu as what she was saying hit him.  “Yuzu… When did you want to do that?”</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re ok with it…” Yuzu started before looking at him.  “Tomorrow.”</p>
<p>‘Tomorrow, Yuzu actually trusts me that much?’ Yuri thought in shock.  “Are you sure, telling everyone tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Yuzu nodded.  “I am.”</p>
<p>“Yuzu… alright if you’re sure then I’m in complete agreement.” Yuri said before smiling.  “Not long ago I wouldn’t have even imagined something like this happening but now, I’m just happy it is.”</p>
<p>“So am I.” Yuzu smiled.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Serena asked in shock.  “Yuzu and you are going to tell everyone tomorrow?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was her idea and to be completely honest I agree.” Yuri answered.  “Everybody deserves to know and if Yuzu thinks tomorrow is the right time then that’s when we’ll tell them.”</p>
<p>“By them, you mean everyone including me.” Serena pointed out before taking a deep breath.  “You know everyone’s going to be doubtful of you two, right?”</p>
<p>“I know, to be honest I’m expecting a lot of people to want to keep me as far from Yuzu as possible especially given my less than pleasant relations with Rin and Ruri.” Yuri admitted.  “Then again, the fact is I really care about her and I’m just happy to spend time with Yuzu.”</p>
<p>“Yuri…” Serena started before smiling.  “You’ve changed a lot recently.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean I’ve changed?” Yuri inquired.</p>
<p>“Well, before the only thing that would make you happy like this is well…” Serena started.</p>
<p>“Toying with my ‘victims’ in a duel before watching eagerly as they turn into cards.  That’s what you were going to say isn’t it?” Yuri stated.  “That, and receiving praise from the Professor for accomplishing whatever task he assigned me.”</p>
<p>“Exactly, you used to not care about anything other than what the Professor said and would card anyone you wanted with no remorse.  The Yuri I’ve seen the past few days though, he’s an entirely different person and be honest with me you feel happier, too right?”</p>
<p>Yuri closed his eyes in thought, ‘Serena has a point, I’ve been feeling a lot happier these past few days and most of it comes from the time I’ve spent with them.  Yuzu in particular has been someone I just want to spend more and more time with.’</p>
<p>“Yuri?” Serena asked.</p>
<p>“You have a point; I have been feeling a lot happier recently.  It started recently and I didn’t notice it until the past few days with you, Yuya, and Yuzu but it’s definitely a change I appreciate.” Yuri answered.  “I’m looking forward to tomorrow and hopefully everyone will understand why Yuzu and I feel this way.”</p>
<p>Serena just smiled hearing that.  “I’m sure they will.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuri agreed.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Huh, you guys are here too?” Yugo asked in surprise walking up to Yuto and Ruri.</p>
<p>“Yeah, were you the ones who asked us to come here?” Ruri inquired as Yuya and Serena walked up.  “Huh, you two are together?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Yuzu mentioned she had something to do and I guess Yuri just didn’t feel like stopping by.” Yuya answered.  “We shouldn’t force him to hang out with us.”</p>
<p>“I guess you have a point Yuya, but still it’s kind of weird to have everyone here except the two of them.” Rin mentioned before her eyes widened in shock.  “Wait, do you guys think that maybe the reason Yuzu and Yuri aren’t here is that they’re together?”</p>
<p>“Together, wait you mean like they’re dating?” Yuto asked.  “Yuri and Yuzu?”</p>
<p>“No way, that’s impossible I mean the two of them have nothing in common.” Yugo pointed out.  “Well I mean yeah Yuri was a pretty good singer but that shouldn’t be enough to…”</p>
<p>“It could be a starting point, and then if they found other common interests that we don’t know about then it’s possible.” Ruri pointed out.  “Still, of all people Yuri and Yuzu?”</p>
<p>“Well whatever’s going on we’ll find out soon enough.” Serena mentioned.  ‘I wonder if Yuya’s figured it out yet.’</p>
<p>Suddenly Yuri and Yuzu walked up to the group.</p>
<p>“Sorry we’re late, I had some things to take care of before meeting up with you guys and bumped into Yuzu on the way here.” Yuri mentioned.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but actually… there’s something we thought you guys should know.” Yuzu added before meeting Yuri’s eye as he nodded.</p>
<p>“Hold on, seriously?” Yugo questioned in shock.  “I mean are you two really…”</p>
<p>“Huh, you already knew?” Yuzu asked in surprise.  “Well yeah, it hasn’t been that long but we are.”</p>
<p>“The two of you are dating, I can’t say I expected that to happen but congratulations.” Yuto smiled.</p>
<p> “So if you two are together does that mean…” Yugo started only for Rin to knee him in the gut.</p>
<p>“Yugo, don’t make assumptions like that.” Rin scolded before turning to Yuya and Serena.  “Sorry you two, Yugo didn’t mean that.”</p>
<p>“It’s ok.” Serena smiled before pausing.  “Wait, were you two the ones who called us here?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it was Yuzu’s idea but we were going to let you guys know and as long as everyone’s here we were thinking of having another duet.” Yuri explained as Yuzu nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“This whole thing started with a duet so it seems fitting.” Yuzu added.  “Plus, I really like singing and spending time with Yuri and you guys are some of our closest friends.”</p>
<p>“Thanks Yuzu, we feel the same way.” Ruri smiled.</p>
<p>“So do you want to head back there and sing again or what were you two planning?” Yuya asked only for Yuzu to blush slightly.</p>
<p>“There’s a stage here isn’t there?” Yuri inquired.  “That should work.”</p>
<p>“Huh, wait you guys know there’s close to two hundred people, right?” Yugo asked.</p>
<p> “We know, and to be honest that’s still intimidating but then again…” Yuzu started.</p>
<p>“We care about each other and will be together so we should be alright.  Actually, we wanted to know if you guys could stay near the stage for us.” Yuri finished.</p>
<p>“Sure, of course we can.” Rin smiled as Yuri and Yuzu smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks you guys, that really means a lot.” Yuzu told them.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Yuri and Yuzu bowed as the music ended only to be met with resounding applause.  </p>
<p>“That was… incredible.” Yuri smiled.  “I…”</p>
<p>“Yuri?” Yuzu asked only for Yuri to take suddenly walk over and kiss her.</p>
<p>“Thank you for everything Yuzu.” Yuri told her.</p>
<p>Yuzu blushed slightly before smiling and kissing Yuri back.  “You’re welcome.”</p>
<p>‘Her smile might be the most amazing thing in the world.’ Yuri thought before pausing and realizing where he was as his face turned red.</p>
<p>Yuzu seemed to share his realization as she turned just as red before the two of them nervously stepped apart.</p>
<p>“Huh, are you two a couple?” asked a young female voice.</p>
<p>Yuri and Yuzu turned to meet each other’s eyes before Yuri nodded slightly.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we haven’t been for very long but we’re dating.” Yuzu answered.</p>
<p>‘We’re dating.’ Yuri thought as those two words raced around in his head and he realized that it was true and he smiled before meeting Yuzu’s eyes again as he walked over and gently kissed her again.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>It had only been two days since they revealed their relationship but in those two days Yuri and Yuzu had continued getting closer and Yuri had even started talking to Yuya about spending a few days in Standard with his family so he could be with Yuzu more often.</p>
<p>“You two are really happy, aren’t you?” Yuya asked with a smile as Yuri put his jacket back on.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don’t think anything’s ever made me feel like this before.” Yuri replied before smirking.  “Though I should make sure that garden of hers is still healthy.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense, oh yeah when do you plan on giving that to her?” Yuya asked as Yuri looked down in thought.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Yuri admitted taking a box out of his pocket and taking out a silver ruby necklace.  “When would you suggest I give it to her?”</p>
<p>The moment Yuri asked that someone knocked at the door and Yuri put the box away as Yuya opened to reveal Yuzu in a dark red dress.</p>
<p>“Oh Yuya, is Yuri here?” Yuzu asked shyly.</p>
<p>“Yeah he’s right here.” Yuya mentioned as they turned to see Yuri was just staring at Yuzu in shock.</p>
<p>“Yuri?” Yuzu asked looking at him.  “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, I just… you look incredible Yuzu.” Yuri blushed.  “Why are you wearing that though, did I forget something?”</p>
<p>“Do you like it?” Yuzu inquired as Yuri just nodded causing her to smile.  “That’s good, actually are you busy?”</p>
<p>“Huh, no I’m not.” Yuri answered.  “Is something on your mind?”</p>
<p>Yuzu blushed slightly.  “Ruri told me there’s going to be a dance tonight in the Xyz Dimension and I was hoping to go with you.”</p>
<p> Yuri blushed slightly.  “I’d love to but… I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Huh, why can’t you?” Yuya asked.  “Wouldn’t it be an amazing opportunity to spend time with her?”</p>
<p>“Of course, but I just can’t.” Yuri mentioned as Yuzu’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Yuya, can you give us a minute?” Yuzu asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure no problem.” Yuya mentioned calmly before walking out of the room.</p>
<p>“Yuri, can you dance?” Yuzu inquired only for him to look at her and shake his head.</p>
<p>“Honestly, I’ve wanted to learn but well with how much I frightened everyone before there wasn’t anyone to teach me.” Yuri admitted.  “Sorry Yuzu, I wish I could go with you but…”</p>
<p>Yuzu interrupted Yuri with a kiss before looking at him and smiling.  “I understand.  Do you want me to help teach you?”</p>
<p>Yuri blushed at that suggestion before looking at Yuzu’s smiling face and smiling at her.  “If you don’t mind helping an amateur.”</p>
<p>“Of course not.” Yuzu told him.  “Do you want to start now?”</p>
<p>Yuri started to nod before pausing.  “Actually, there’s something I wanted to give you first.”</p>
<p>As he said that Yuri took out the box before handing it to Yuzu.</p>
<p>Yuzu took the box curiously and slowly opened it before seeing the necklace and gasping.  “Yuri…”</p>
<p>“I saw it and thought you might like it.” Yuri explained before Yuzu hugged him.</p>
<p>“Thank you Yuri, it’s beautiful.” Yuzu smiled kissing his cheek.  “Could you help me put it on?”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded before helping her with the necklace and smiling.  “A beautiful necklace for a beautiful young woman.”</p>
<p>Yuzu blushed hearing that.  “Well, do you want to get some practice in?”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded before the two of them walked out of the house.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>It had been a year since that day and Yuya, Yuzu, Yugo, Rin, Yuto, Ruri, Yuti, and Serena had all decided to meet up and sing again for old times’ sake.  Yuri had stopped by the Sakaki household to meet up with Yuya and head over with him.</p>
<p>“Yuya, are you ready?” Yuri inquired as Yuya walked downstairs with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but did you hear the news Yuri?” Yuya asked.  “There’s apparently a dueling challenge tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Dueling challenge, what kind of challenge?” Yuri asked before the two of them walked off to meet up with the others.</p>
<p>“Apparently, a new professional duelist is challenging anyone to try and take him down in a duel for $500.” Yuya explained.  “You mentioned it was $530, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah… I did, but $500?  Are you sure?” Yuri questioned.</p>
<p>“I’m pretty sure.” Yuya answered.  “When I heard about it I thought it could help you with that.”</p>
<p>Yuri closed his eyes as he recalled what Yuya was talking about.  He’d mentioned to Yuya that he was trying to come up with a way to get a lot of money for something he wanted to buy.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it would be a huge help.” Yuri admitted.  ‘I didn’t expect something like this, I already have just over $40 so if I win one duel I’ll have enough.’</p>
<p>As that thought passed through his brain Yuri and Yuya arrived and walked up to the others.</p>
<p>“Hey you guys, everything ok?” Rin asked.</p>
<p>“Everything’s fine, I was just telling Yuri about an opportunity to duel tomorrow.” Yuya explained.</p>
<p>“A duel, to you want us to be there for good luck?” Yuzu offered.</p>
<p>Yuri smiled at that offer.  “With you behind me that’s all I’ll need Yuzu.”</p>
<p>Yuzu nodded as Yuri gently kissed her cheek.  “So now that everyone’s here should we let Yugo go first?”</p>
<p>Everyone started laughing at that suggestion before Yuto decided to go first instead and they all prepared to relax and enjoy themselves.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>‘Ok, how in the world did I get myself into this kind of situation?’ Yuri thought nervously as he stared at his opponent’s Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Horus, and the Starve Venom Fusion Dragon he’d taken control of with Creature Swap.</p>
<p>“You’re good, but not good enough.” stated Yuri’s opponent, a man in a dark black jacket with a smile on his face.  “I still have 2000 life points and you’re down to just 300, on my next turn I’ll attack you with my three monsters and you’ll lose the duel.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be so confidant, I activate the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two cards.” Yuri stated.  ‘Alright, there’s one card I can draw to help me.’</p>
<p>As he said that Yuri drew his cards only to freeze.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yuri’s opponent questioned As Yuzu saw the cards Yuri drew and her eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Yuzu, what’s wrong?” Serena asked.</p>
<p>“Last night, Yuri and I were talking and looking at our cards for this match but a few of them got mixed up.” Yuzu explained revealing Predator Planter.  “He just drew Soprano the Melodious Songstress.”</p>
<p>Yuri looked at the three cards in his hand and his eyes widened before he smirked.  “I’ll start by summoning Soprano the Melodious Songstress in attack mode, and then by sending one card in my hand to the graveyard I’m allowed to activate Super Polymerization.  I fuse Soprano with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!”</p>
<p>“What?” Yuri’s opponent asked in shock.</p>
<p>“Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs, be soothed by the angel’s voice and embrace a new pure power!  Fusion Summon!  Level 10!  Join my side, Melodic Venom Fusion Dragon!” Yuri chanted as the two monsters combined before a larger version of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with light purple scales and musical notes covering its wings.  “Now, when this monster is summoned it gains the attack points of all your monsters and negates their effects.”</p>
<p>As Yuri said that his new dragon roared and an elegant melody began echoing through the stadium as Dark Horus and Dark Armed Dragon slowly drifted off and laid down to rest as the music continued to play</p>
<p>“Wow, even his dragon’s a better singer than Yugo.” Serena smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Yuzu said absently.  ‘That song, it’s the one Yuri and I sang together.’</p>
<p>“Now, Melodic Venom Fusion Dragon attack Dark Armed Dragon and end this duel.” Yuri declared before his dragon flapped its wings and energetic music enveloped the area before Dark Armed Dragon slowly faded away as his opponent’s life points dropped to zero.</p>
<p>“Congratulations, you won this fair and square.” Yuri’s opponent mentioned handing him the $500.</p>
<p>“Thanks, I couldn’t have pulled it off without a little help though.” Yuri smiled looking at Soprano on his duel disc.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Is it still available miss?” Yuri asked hopefully.  ‘It was absolutely perfect for Yuzu and thanks to that match I can afford it.’</p>
<p>“You may be in luck, someone came in earlier today to look at it but they didn’t make any decision in regards to purchase.” answered a young man.  “Are you here to buy it then?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Yuri replied.  “I really think it’s the perfect one.”</p>
<p>The young man smiled hearing that as he took a diamond ring out of a display case.  “Well I’m sure she’ll be happily surprised.”</p>
<p>“I hope so.” Yuri said before paying for the ring and placing the box in his jacket pocket only for Serena to walk up to him.</p>
<p>“So you’re serious?” Serena asked.  “I mean you’re going to ask her?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I feel so much happier when I’m with her and it’s been a year since we told everyone.  I don’t know what she’ll say but I do know that I love her.” Yuri answered as the two of them started heading back to Duel Academy.  “I have to thank you for making me go that first night, it changed everything.”</p>
<p>Serena smiled.  “I did say it could be worth it.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled at those words as Yuzu’s smiling face appeared in his mind.  “You were right.  Just two days and we’ll all be meeting up again.”</p>
<p>“Actually about that…” Serena started with a playful smile before someone grabbed Yuri from behind.</p>
<p>“Huh, what?” Yuri asked in surprise before noticing the bracelet.  “Yuzu, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Serena invited me.” Yuzu answered as she let go of Yuri and kissed his cheek.  “I know we’re meeting with everyone in two days but I guess I wanted to see you first.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled before glancing at Serena who had an innocent smile on her face that told him exactly why she’d suggested Yuzu come visit.</p>
<p>“I’ll head on ahead.” Serena mentioned before walking ahead of them.</p>
<p>“It really is great to see you Yuzu.” Yuri smiled.  “Actually… I was hoping to see you.”</p>
<p>Yuzu smiled hearing that only for her eyes to widen in surprise as Yuri pulled the box out of his pocket.  “Yuri?”</p>
<p>“I know I’ve said it so many times but I truly do love you Yuzu.  That’s why I have to ask you, will you marry me?” Yuri asked as he knelt on one knee and revealed the ring he had bought.</p>
<p>Yuzu stared at the ring in shock before starting to tear up.  “Yuri, this is… My answer is yes, I love you too and of course I’ll marry you.”</p>
<p>Yuri felt his heart skip a beat as he heard her answer and he gently placed the ring on her finger.  “You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that Yuzu.”</p>
<p>Yuzu took a few second to look at the ring as the reality of what happened hit her before she embraced Yuri and the two of them shared a loving kiss.</p>
<p>“We should tell the others right?” Yuzu suggested.</p>
<p>“They’ll find out tomorrow when we all meet up, right now I’d just like to spend time with you.” Yuri admitted as Yuzu smiled and the two of them continued walking to Duel Academy together.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“So do you two know where they are?” Yugo asked while taking a sip of his water.</p>
<p>“Yuzu wasn’t home this morning, but I have a pretty good idea of where she is.” Yuya replied as Serena nodded.</p>
<p>“She wanted to see Yuri yesterday so I offered to help out.” Serena added.  “They should be here any minute though.”</p>
<p>Just as Serena said that, Yuri and Yuzu walked up to the group.</p>
<p>“Nice timing Serena.” Rin complimented.  “We were just talking abo…”</p>
<p>“Wait Yuzu is that…” Ruri started incredulously only for Yuzu to nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.” Yuzu answered.  “Yuri and I are going to be getting married.”</p>
<p>“Well I can’t say I ever would have guessed this would happen but you two look so happy when you’re together I guess it makes sense.” Yuto mentioned.  “Congratulations you two.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, but then again some of you already knew, right?” Yuzu inquired.  “Serena, Yuya?”</p>
<p>“Guilty, Yuri told me what he was planning.” Yuya admitted.</p>
<p>“I happened to overhear them talking and I knew it would happen sooner or later.  Plus, I saw Yuri coming out of the store with the ring.” Serena mentioned.</p>
<p>“You two must be super happy.” Ruri smiled.</p>
<p>“That’s definitely true.” Yuri agreed.  “Hearing Yuzu say yes was one of the greatest moments of my life.”</p>
<p>“I’m not surprised.” Yuto smiled.  “So then do you two have an idea when the wedding will be?”</p>
<p>“Not yet, to be completely honest there’s so much we need to think through first.” Yuzu pointed out.  “I mean the fact we live in different dimensions is the first thing to think about.”</p>
<p>“That’s true, one of you would have to move if you got married.” Rin pointed out.</p>
<p>“Actually that’s not a problem.  The four dimensions are connected to visiting Duel Academy every now and then won’t be a problem but as far as living there, I don’t have any family unlike Yuzu.” Yuri mentioned.  “All the details are the real problem.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure whatever you decide on will be amazing.” Yugo smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks Yugo.” Yuzu smiled.  “I hope it ends up going well though.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure you two are going to have an amazing day.” Ruri mentioned.  “You two will have an incredible wedding.”</p>
<p>Yuri and Yuzu met each other’s eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re right Ruri, thanks.” Yuri smiled.  “Then again we didn’t all meet up just to talk about Yuzu and me, we came to spend time as a group.”</p>
<p>“He’s right, you guys are our closest friends after all.” Yuzu agreed.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“How about December 20th?” Yuri suggested.  “It’s a few months away but I’ve always felt the winter is the most beautiful season of all.”</p>
<p>“I feel the same way; it really is beautiful.” Yuzu agreed.  “December 20th is perfect.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled and walked over to Yuzu before sitting down next to her.  “Well, now that we have the date we should make sure we have the other details work out.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuzu smiled only to suddenly look down.</p>
<p>“Yuzu, is something wrong?” Yuri asked gently taking her hand.</p>
<p>“Yuri it’s just…” Yuzu started before closing her eyes.  “I don’t know I just feel nervous about the whole thing.”</p>
<p>Yuri nodded and wrapped an arm around her. “I know what you mean. It’s a lot to take in but I promise everything will work out.”</p>
<p>Yuzu smiled hearing that and hugged Yuri.  “You’re right, everything else has worked out and this will too.”</p>
<p>“Exactly.” Yuri smiled calmly.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“This was a bad idea; I need more time to mentally prepare myself.” Yuzu panicked as she looked in the mirror and saw the white dress she was wearing.  “This is too much to take in, I need to stop.  Maybe Yuri will agree to holding off for a while..”</p>
<p>“Yuzu, everything’s going to be fine.” Serena reassured her.  “You love Yuri, he loves you, and your friends are all here supporting both of you.”</p>
<p>“Serena’s right, today is supposed to be the happiest day of your life so just take a deep breath and relax.” Rin reassured her.</p>
<p>“I know, but it’s just so nerve-wracking to think that I’m going to be married so soon.” Yuzu admitted.</p>
<p>“That’s perfectly understandable, it’s a life changing event.” Ruri agreed. “Then again, you and Yuri love each other so I’m sure it’ll be more than worth the stress.”</p>
<p>“I know, and just waiting won’t make this any easier.” Yuzu admitted. “We should head down before I start panicking again.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a great idea.” Rin agreed as the four of them walked out of the room.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Ok, can one of you please explain to me why I’m doing this again?” Yuri requested. “I feel like my heart is going to pop.”</p>
<p>“That’s normal… probably.” Yugo mentioned.  “I mean you’re about to get married to someone you love and it’s probably super emotional.”</p>
<p>“Yugo has a point.” Yuto agreed.  “This is one of the most emotional times of anyone’s life but the thing is you know it’s going to end, positively right?”</p>
<p>“I hope so, but every time I think about it I… well I think it should be you instead Yuya and that I don’t deserve someone like her.” Yuri admitted.  “I mean Yuzu is kind, funny, spending time with her is… I used to think ‘other things’ brought me joy but compared to spending time with Yuzu it’s entirely different.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly why you deserve to spend the rest of your life with her Yuri.  Yuzu’s my best friend and I can tell that when she’s with you she’s just so happy and if you feel the same way it sounds like you’re perfect for each other to me.” Yuya smiled. “Besides, two of my best friends being with the person they love sounds wonderful to me.”</p>
<p>“Yuya…” Yuri started quietly.  “That means a lot more than you know, thanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome Yuri.” Yuya smiled.  “So are you ready?”</p>
<p>“I think so, as ready as I can be anyway.” Yuri answered.  “Let’s head down there.”</p>
<p>Yugo and Yuto nodded in agreement before the four of them headed down to the ceremony.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Just relax, we’re all right behind you.” Yuto smiled.</p>
<p>“I know, and I appreciate it.” Yuri whispered before turning as Yuzu and Shuzo walked up with Yuzu wearing a white dress. “Wow you look incredible.”</p>
<p>Yuzu blushed slightly but smiled.  “Thanks, you look great too.”</p>
<p>Yuri smiled and the two of them turned to a man in a white robe.</p>
<p>“We are gathered here today for the union of Yuri, and Yuzu Hiiragi in holy matrimony.” the man in the white robe stated.  “Do either the bride or groom have any words before we proceed?”</p>
<p>“Actually I do.” Yuri answered.  “The fact is not too long ago the idea of ever getting married wasn’t something I would have even considered.  Though after spending this past year with you, and falling in love I realized that I can’t imagine my life without you.”</p>
<p>“Yuri…” Yuzu started only for Yuri to shake his head.</p>
<p>“I know it sounds like just words but my life really did change that night and I’m glad it did.  You’re the most incredible person in the world and meeting you was the greatest thing to ever happen to me.” Yuri smiled.  “So before this I just had to thank you again.”</p>
<p>Yuzu felt her eyes tearing up hearing that as Yuri just looked at her with a smile.</p>
<p>“I see, and does the bride have anything to say?” the man in the white robe asked.</p>
<p>Yuzu just shook her head. “Yuri said everything there is to say, I feel the same way.”</p>
<p>“I see, then do you Yuri take Yuzu Hiiragi to be your lawfully wedded wife?” the man in the white robe inquired.</p>
<p>“I do.” Yuri answered.</p>
<p>The man in the white robe nodded before turning to Yuzu.  “I see, and do you Yuzu take Yuri to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p>
<p>Yuzu turned to Yuri and smiled. “I do.”</p>
<p>The man in the white robe nodded again as a young man walked up and handed them their rings and they gently put them on each other’s hands.  “Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”</p>
<p>Yuri gently took Yuzu’s hands as they heard that and gently kissed her.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>“Are you two ready?” Yuri inquired from the front hall.  “Yuya is counting on us all to be there to support him.”</p>
<p>As Yuri said that a little girl with purple hair ran up to him. “I’m ready daddy, mommy said she’s almost ready too.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m sure with you there he’ll put on an amazing show.” Yuri smiled picking the girl up.  “Are you looking forward to that Rose?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, uncle Yuya’s duels are super fun to watch.” Rose smiled eagerly as Yuzu walked up to them.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that, it took a little bit longer than I expected to get ready.” Yuzu apologized.</p>
<p>“That’s alright, are you ready to go and support him?” Yuri asked as Yuzu nodded before looking at Rose.</p>
<p>“You really love Entertainment Duels, don’t you?” Yuzu inquired with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’re really fun.” Rose smiled. “When I’m old enough I want to become an Entertainment Duelist too.”</p>
<p>Yuri chuckled hearing that. “Well I’m sure uncle Yuya will be happy to hear that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Rose smiled as her parents shared a small smile and the three of them walked out of the house.</p>
<p>(Ok, I can’t explain where this idea in particular came from but it came to me and I just decided to go with it. Yuri and Yuzu ending up together as a married couple.  This isn’t connected to my five other Arc-V one-shots but I may look into some other possible pairs in the future.  I hope you enjoyed this story.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>